1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample warper and a warping method where feed of a conveyor belt is changed according to a count (yarn thickness) of a yarn to be warped so that there can be canceled surface undulation of finished winding of the yarn which has been wound on a warper drum to achieve flat finishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional sample warper (W), there has been known a structure shown in FIGS. 8-10, disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 1529104, etc. The sample warper (W) of FIG. 8 comprises: a warper drum (A); a single yarn introduction means 6, rotatably mounted on one side surface of the warper drum (A) for winding a yarn on the warper drum (A); a plurality of yarn selection guides 27 associated with the yarn introduction means 6 and mounted on an end of a base (Y) supporting the warper drum (A) for moving angularly movable to project to a yarn exchanging position and retract to a standby position during yarn changing; a fixed creel (B) for supporting a plurality of bobbins (N) which are associated with the plural yarn selection guides 27 and on which the same kind or different kinds of yarns 22 are to be wound, thereby passing the yarns 22 between the yarn introduction means 6 and the yarn selection guides 27 so that the yarns are automatically changed and successively wound neatly on the warper drum (A) according to preset pattern data (yarn order).
In the sample warper (W), the plural yarn selection guides 27 receive the plural yarns 22, respectively, so that the individual yarns 22 of the fixed creel (B) can be successively wound on the warper drum (W) in a fully controlled manner. Reference numeral 17 designates a plurality of conveyer belts movably mounted on a circumferential surface of the warper drum (A). A feed rate of the conveyor belt 17 is controlled by a conveyor belt feed means, that is, a conveyor belt feed motor later described. A plurality of parallel shedding members (a plurality of parallel shedding bars 38a to 38g) are longitudinally extending alongside of the warper drum (A).
This known sample warper (W) has a hollow shaft 1 (FIG. 9). Driving and driven shafts 2, 3 project centrally from opposite ends of the hollow shaft 1. A small gear 5 fixed to a pulley 4 and a pulley 99 are loosely mounted on the driving shaft 2, while a small gear 7, to which a yarn introduction means 6 is fixed, is loosely mounted on the driven shaft 3 at the distal end. While the illustrated example shows only one yarn introduction means 6, two or more yarn introduction means 6 must be disposed for a plural-winding system.
The small gears 5, 7 are associated with each other through small gears 9, 10 disposed at opposite ends of an associating shaft 8 extending through the hollow shaft 1, which small gears 9, 10 are meshed with the corresponding small gears 5, 7. The hollow shaft 1 is cantilevered at the driving shaft 2, and a warper drum (A) is loosely mounted on the hollow shaft 1 on the driven shaft 3 side.
The warper drum (A) is formed of drum frames 13, 14 having an outer periphery of like shape having alternately an arcuate portion and a straight portion; a pair of rollers 15 disposed one on the arcuate portion of each of the drum frames 13, 14; and horizontal beams 16 carrying the rollers 15 around which conveyor belts 17 are wound. The conveyor belts 17 are moved along a plane formed by the horizontal beams 16.
The conveyer belts 17 are simultaneously driven to a common amount of fine movement by a drive member 21 threadedly engaged with interior screw shafts 20 of planetary gears 19 concurrently rotated by meshing with a sun gear 18 suitably driven from the exterior. A feed rate of the conveyor belt 17 may be controlled by a control unit controlling a conveyor belt moving motor 51 later described, that is, a conveyor belt feed means. The distal end of the yarn introduction means 6 is bent inwardly to provide a yarn introducing member 6xe2x80x2 which is disposed adjacent to the front end of the outer periphery of the warper drum (A).
Referring to FIG. 9, (B) designates a fixed creel for supporting a plurality of bobbins around which different kinds (different colors or different twists) of yarns 22 are wound; 24, a guide plate for guiding yarns 22 drawn out from the bobbins; 25, a tension regulator for regulating the tension of the yarns 22; 26, a dropper ring; 30, a guide rod for the yarns 22; and (E), a yarn fastener having a permanent magnet mounted to a base (Y) for pressing and setting the yarns.
Referring again to FIG. 9 reference numeral 46 designates a main motor implemented by an invertor motor for enabling, during operation of the warper, acceleration and deceleration, buffer start/stop, jogging operation and an increased winding speed.
Further in FIG. 9, reference numeral 47 designates a main speed change pulley; 58, a V belt wound on and between the main speed change pulley 47 and an auxiliary speed change pulley 48; 49, a counter pulley which is coaxial with the auxiliary speed change pulley 48; and 50, a brake actuating pinion for reciprocatingly moving a rack to bring the rack into and out of engagement with a brake hole (not shown) in a brake drum (D), thus controlling the warper drum (A) as desired. Reference numeral 57 designates a belt between pulleys 4 on the driving shaft 2; 51, a conveyor belt moving motor (AC servo motor); 52, a shift lever; 54 a sprocket-wheel; 55, a chain; 56, a chain wheel for driving the sun gear 18; 57, 58, both V belts; 59, a front cover; 59a, a front guide rod; and (D), the brake drum. Reference numerals 67a, 67b designate sensors for detecting the passing of the slit of the slitted plate 28.
Referring next to FIG. 10, reference numeral 69 designates a movement/stopping change-over lever for the conveyor belts 17; 70, a locking lever for locking the warper drum (A); 74, a shedding bar adjusting lever; 75, a shedding bar locking handle; 78, a program setting unit; 79, a controller; 80, a yarn tensioning unit located centrally on the straight part 12 of the warper drum (A); and (C), a rewinder.
The controller 79 is a control unit for controlling the sample warper and may control various apparatus connected thereto in accordance with a program set by a program setting unit 78. The basic structure and operation of the sample warper (W) are well known as by the above-mentioned Japanese Patent, etc., so their detailed description is omitted here. As the conveyor belt 17, needless to say, there may be applied an endless conveyor belt mechanism as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 11-315439.
As disclosed in the above Japanese Patent, feed of the conveyor belt in the sample warper of this kind is controlled by a conveyor belt feed control unit on the basis of the feed rate of the conveyor belt, namely, a feed pitch P1, per revolution of the yarn introduction means calculated according to data input of warping width, the number of warping yarns, and warping length (the number of warping windings).
In the above-mentioned sample warper, however, the feed rate of the conveyor belt, or the feed pitch (P), per revolution of the yarn introduction means is calculated according to the following equation (1) on the basis of the warping width, the total number of yarns to be warped and the warping length (the number of warping windings), so that it becomes the same pitch irrespective of a count (yarn thickness).
Warping width=P(feed pitch)xc3x97the number of warping windingsxc3x97the total number of yarns to be warped: Q(warping density)=P(feed pitch)xc3x97the number of warping windings: Warping density (Q)=warping width÷the total number of yarns to be warped: (P)=warping density (Q)÷the number of warping windings
For this reason, as shown in FIG. 6, when yarns (A1) to (A5) and yarns (B1) to (B5) of the same count (the same thickness) are used to perform one winding warping, a surface contour of the wound yams is flat. Incidentally, in FIG. 6, warping density (Q)=feed pitch (P). Also, even when warping of yarns (A1) to (A5) and (B1) to (B5) of the same count is performed, for example, under the same condition of warping density (Q)=yarn diameter (d) as above and with warping length of five windings (the warping condition shown in FIG. 5), a surface contour of the wound yarns is flat (FIG. 7). In FIG. 7, warping density (Q)=feed pitch (P)xc3x975.
However, when yarns (A1)) to (A5) (thick yarns) and yarns (B1) to (B5) (thin yarns) different in the count (yarn thickness) from each other are used to perform one winding warping under the condition of warping density Q=yarn diameter d of the yarns (A), for example, as shown in FIG. 4 the wound yarn state of the thick yarn portion, namely the portion of the yarns (A1) to (A5) is thick, while the wound yarn state of the thin yarn portion, namely the portion of the yarns (B1) to (B5) is thin, so that a surface contour of the wound yarns is undulated.
Also, when both the yarns are warped from the state shown in FIG. 4 with a warping length of five windings (under the warping condition shown in FIG. 5), as shown in FIG. 3 the wound yarn state of the thick yarn portion, namely the portion of the yarns (A1) to (A5) is further thick, while the wound yarn state of the thin yarn portion, namely, the portion of the yarns (B1) to (B5) is much thinner than the thickness of the portion of the yarns (A1) to (A5), so that the surface contour of the wound yarns becomes a largely undulated state.
In the case that the surface contour of the yarns wound on a warper drum becomes an undulated state, the circumferential lengths of the respective yarn layers differ from one another comparing the thick yarn portion with the thin yarn portion. As a result, rewinding the yarns wound on the warper drum on a beam of a rewinder, the difference in circumferential lengths of the yarns leads to a rewinding tension difference, and rewinding the yarn from the warper drum with a large diameter to the beam with a small diameter, the difference in undulation of the surface contour of the wound yarn results in a further large difference in surface undulation of the yarns rewound on the beam, which causes big troubles in a next weaving step.
With the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art in view, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sample warper and a warping method where data regarding yarn diameters of counts are preliminarily input and stored, counts of warping yarns as well as pattern data for warping are input, a conveyor belt feed pitch per revolution of a yarn introduction means is calculated with a warping width, the total number of yarns to be warped, and a warping length (the number of warping windings), and the conveyor belt feed pitch per revolution of the yarn introduction means is controlled according to the counts (yarn thicknesses or yarn diameters) so that a surface of the yarns wound on a warper drum is finished in a flat state without undulation irrespective of the counts, thereby solving the above troubles in the next weaving step.
To attain the foregoing object, according to the present invention, there is provided a sample warper where catching yarns by at least one yarn introduction means and exchanging the yarns, the yarns are wound on a conveyor belt moving on a warper drum at a predetermined feed rate to perform design warping, wherein when warping yarns of different counts (different thicknesses), a feed rate of the conveyor belt is controlled according to diameters (thicknesses) of the respective yarns so that a surface contour of the yarns wound on the warper drum is finished in a flat state irrespective of the yarn diameters of the different counts.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a warping method using a sample warper where catching yarns by at least one yarn introduction means and exchanging the yarns, the yarns are wound on a conveyor belt moving on a warper drum at a predetermined feed rate to perform design warping, wherein when warping yarns of different counts (different thicknesses), a feed rate of the conveyor belt is controlled according to diameters (thicknesses) of the respective yarns so that a surface contour of the yarns wound on the warper drum is finished in a flat state irrespective of the yarn diameters of the different counts.
Movement of the conveyor belt is controlled such that when warping a thick yarn of a large diameter, the conveyor belt is moved with an increased feed rate, and when warping a thin yarn of a small diameter, the conveyor belt is moved with a decreased feed rate, so that the surface contour of the yarns wound on the warper drum can be finished in a flat state without undulation irrespective of the counts.
According to the present invention, there is further provided a group of warped yarns wherein a surface of yarns wound on a warper drum are finished in a flat state irrespective of yarn diameters of different counts.